


Necessary Evil (For the Greater Good)

by Nerds_and_Lairs



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blame Game, Coronavirus, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interrogation, Pitch Black Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), Pitch Black is a bad guy, Post-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Redemption, angsty feels, but he is not a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerds_and_Lairs/pseuds/Nerds_and_Lairs
Summary: A series of one-shots following the infamous Boogeyman.Best paired with comfort foods, warm tea (or cocoa) and Everybody Hurts by R.E.M. playing in the background.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 2020: The Black Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-movie. The pandemic is in full swing and the Guardians are really feeling the children's beliefs slipping away. And they think Pitch is to blame. The Boogeyman is taken to the North Pole where he has no problem letting the seemingly altruistic spirits know that he is not at fault. 
> 
> Based on a lucid dream I had recently.

Pitch Black had to admit, the last five years had been more in his favor than the last few decades, but this year had been his most productive yet. He hadn't experienced this level of pandemonium since 1918, the Spanish Flu sweeping across the globe. It didn't compare to the Dark Ages however. Those dreary days were also the final days of his reign. The big four were sent in to spread cheer and the like, shoving him back into the shadows to watch from afar, but business was growing steadily again. As was mankind's stupidity. Adults screaming out that this virus was a hoax of sorts when it was really caused by man's need to conquer nature, and spread by selfishness. Poetic really, considering that man had dominated the earth because of their primal nature to be in a collective, not ideals of individualism and survival of the fittest.

That was his game.

Pitch had allowed himself to be captured by the overgrown vermin, Sandy and Jack. Would have willingly walked himself to the North Pole too had the sandman not knocked him out, and not with the sand either. There was a painful bump to be sure, but waking up to the Moon's five favorite and currently most furious children was what it must have felt to wake up on Christmas morning.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of this fine lot today?" Pitch asked as he felt the coarse binding of Sandy's rope on his wrists which were tied behind him. "Because it feels to me that Christmas has come a little early."

North was without a doubt the most upset of the group. The crown virus or whatever the humans were calling the sickness was truly putting a damper on the holiday spirit. Pitch didn't protest as the burly man lifted him up by the collar of his cassock and pinned him to a pillar. North's blue eyes boring into Pitch's silver and gold gaze.

"I do not know how you got out of that hole, Pitch, but I would very much like to dig you a new one," North threatened, winning a laugh out of the Boogeyman.

"That is pretty dark for you, isn't it old man? Maybe you should let me handle that department and focus on your big day coming up… Oh wait, I suppose Christmas is canceled this year, isn't it?" Pitch purred with a grin.

North pulled back his right hand, his sleeves rolled up to display the 'Naughty' tattoo. Pitch flinched, waiting for the blow, but the hummingbird that was Toothina placed herself between him and the fist.

"Nicholas, wait! We don't know how he is causing this darkness! For all we know it gets worse when we act worse!" Toothina warned. North took in a deep breath before releasing Pitch, dropping him like a bag of coal. The fairy gave her own sigh of relief before turning to face the bound man they had taken hostage. Pitch would have once argued that Tooth was the sweetest among them, but as his tongue found the gaping hollow in his mouth where a tooth of his own once stood, the title of kindest Guardian was deemed vacant.

"Pitch, I know that we've never seen eye to eye on anything, but this needs to stop," Tooth stated as she knelt beside him. "This isn't fear, this is worse. This is so much worse it's-"

"It's murder," Jack Frost stated coldly. The rest of the Guardians looked upon Jack as he stepped forward and placed his staff underneath the Nightmare King's throat, forcing their eyes to meet. "Scaring children is one thing, but killing people is something we can't ignore."

Toothina slowly inched away from the pair, knowing that while the time between Jack and Pitch was brief, their antagonism of each other was more personal than the woes of meeting quotas. As open as Noth's globe room was, it felt tense, as though they were all crammed into a glass case that threatened to shatter any moment. That tension shattered as Pitch broke out into laughter, confusing most in the room, but Jack's glare narrowed on the man who would pass for a corpse.

"Oh you can't be serious," Pitch stated with a smile as he inspected the faces of the Guardians around him. "You actually believe that I have something to do with this, don't you? Oh, that is rich! I suppose our absent father told you that?" He pondered out loud as he helped himself to his feet, still bound by Sandy's rope, though he could break free anytime he wanted. He could feel that his powers were stronger than his golden counterpart. No one answered his question, though that was all that was needed for Pitch to know. "Oh, oh I see now. You all just assume that this impossible year was my doing. Well, as much as I'd like to take credit for this event, I don't own it. Though it is working out nicely for me. I don't think I've had a reach this wide since that wonderful economic collapse, The Depression I think they called it."

"What do you mean you didn't cause it?!" the overgrown rabbit shouted at him as he crossed the room to look at the globe. The hope of children was looking a little dimmer than normal. Actually, it was rather bleak, but some still held hope. "This madness all started a month before I was going to put my eggs out!"

"You know I never understood the eggs," Pitch admitted. "I mean I understand the eggs, but why would our Man in the Moon pick a rabbit to dish out eggs? Surely a Goose would have been the better form to go with, they actually lay the eggs… and have more of a bite." Pitch taunted while glancing over his shoulder before he turned his attention to the globe again but Sandy was now obstructing his view as well as giving him a nice little scare.

The short man was hovering so that they were eye to eye. With anyone else, Sanderson would have to play Pictionary to communicate, but Pitch and Sandy were very much two sides of the same coin. The slightest gestures were entire sentences to the brooding dark figure.

"Ah, yes, and the children don't sleep anymore, or sleep too much," Pitch echoed as he snapped free of the bonds and raised a hand to his chin, nodding thoughtfully. "And the dreams aren't all that pleasant. That is dreadful…" Pitch cooed with a grin. The sandman then made a fist and Pitch raised an eyebrow at the threat. "Well, after my Nightmares left me I had no desire to corral them back. You can understand why I don't care to tend to that issue myself... If you come across any of those wretched beasts I give you full permission to do away with them but that may take some time. I see they've been breeding like rabbits given the current environment," Pitch said as he faced the rest of the group again.

"I assume that Tooth is going to tell me how bad eating and hygiene habits have become next," he said pointedly before focusing back on Jack again. In another life they could have been thicker than thieves, after all, they were so much alike, yet they were polar opposites. "Those silly boxes people keep in their homes, the telly I think they call them-" Pitch murmured trying to find the word.

"Televisions," Tooth muttered. "Kids eat all sorts of junk in front of them," she continued under her breath, the answer triggered the Nightmare King to snap his fingers.

"Ah, yes! Well, I caught a glimpse of a public announcement on one of those recently. The man in the box said something about it being a very, very, dark winter," he said as he shoulder checked Jack Frost. A not so subtle note that he was still bitter over the way that Jack Frost had rejected his offer to unite. The frozen lad was more than ready to pick a fight with the Boogeyman but was held back by the Easter Bunny and the Sandman. Pitch continued to chuckle as he approached the open window that showed the moon in daylight, but Pitch stayed close to the wall, not daring to step into the light.

"I suppose our mutual creator never told you why he found me necessary, did he?" Pitch said as he clasped his hands behind his back once more. Again the silence told him the answer he was looking for. Sighing heavily, Pitch looked up to Manny with a solemn expression. It was a joyous thing to be revered by his counterparts once again, though he was not the one who had started this war between them. It was his understanding that Manny desired a balance of fear and happiness, yet when the Moon Man's precious Guardians began to shove him away to be hidden out of sight, the balance was not restored. If anything it made this pendulum more erratic than ever.

"I don't suppose you have one of my teeth on hand, or would you like to rob me of another one, Toothina?" Pitch asked as he turned back to face the group, giving his undivided attention to the feathered woman who begrudgingly shook her head. He rolled his eyes at the response. Even the most useful among them weren't up to par. That's why Manny had to recruit so many Guardians to balance out his lonesome self.

"No matter, I can tell you the basics. Problem is, you most likely won't believe me, but it's not like I'll care. Being alone for so long does that to a person you know," he said looking upon Jack again. "It makes it impossible to care, but you know I did once. I really did! I had a purpose to my fear in those days, a reason to make children wary of the darkness, make them think twice before going where they shouldn't be… You remember those days, right, Saint Nick?" Pitch said pointedly as he moved to lean against the pillar that North had pinned him against earlier. We used to have that little collaboration for a bit. You give the kids a good cheer and I'd come in with a bit of a scare. What was it that adorable nickname you used to call me? You didn't come up with the name yourself, no, no, no. You are clever… but not that clever."

All eyes went to North now, for most this was a recent revelation. Or a very fuzzy distant memory. That's what it was for the normally optimistic inventor, but now there was a look of deep shame on his face.

"Krampus," North whispered, a sad smile breaking out at the memory. "The little lány called you Krampus. I had nearly forgotten about that"

"That's disappointing because I happen to cherish those days," Pitch said shaking his head, his eyes on the floor. "By the stars did I love those years. You'd take me in your sleigh and we'd ride around to all the houses with kids who believed in you, and for the houses that still believed but acted out I'd set them straight for you." Pitch continued with a shrug. "I thought we made a pretty good team, but then you had to ruin the fun. I showed up to this very spot ready to put on the show and you said-"

"Christmas is a day of giving joy, not fear," North recalled. "I did not realize that you would take that so hard, Pitch," the white-haired man said with honesty. "But you must believe me when I say that it was for the best- the children, they deserve to have joy!

" **BUT THEY NEED FEAR!** " Pitch snapped back, a storm of shadows swirling behind him as he advanced upon the man in red. "Children do not require gifts, candy, or eggs to hold joy or fulfillment. That is just extra- YOU are all just extra bits to make things feel okay at the end of it all. A bit of relief, a spark of hope. Fear is what keeps children alive-"

"Fear might be what keeps you alive, mate," the bunny interrupted, earning a wrathful look from Pitch. "But kids don't need it. Not anymore." Pitch chuckled as he encroached upon Bunnymund who shrank back as Pitch grew nearer, his ears going flat but his eyes were still full of determination.

"I know this is hard for you to comprehend, rabbit. After all, your kin can literally die of fright, but not people. Well, not normally anyway," Pitch muttered. Having grown bored of the rodent's false bravery he changed his course and moved for Sandy's position. "And to a degree, yes, the dangers of the world aren't what they once were. No longer living in caves or straw huts, but man has evolved to build entire empires and has trapped the beats that would have gladly made a meal of them a few centuries ago but a healthy dose of fear is good for the soul if you will," Pitch said as he stole a pinch of Sandy's dust and tossed it into the center of the room, his black touch recreating the scenes he spoke of. "The dangers of yesterday may be gone but it doesn't mean that they are free from threat. Some of the worst monsters out there are ones that say they are there to be their friends…" Pitch said observing the sand as it displayed the image of a terrified child in bed and an adult standing over them with monstrous hands. Pitch's eyes shifted from the sandman beside him and then to the fairy on the opposite side of the semi-circle they had made. They both knew the terrors he spoke of. Pitch didn't deny that when he took this task on a millennia ago that he picked it for himself. It was a thankless job, but he still took pride in his work. The one thing he loathed however was that some children associated him with the monsters that would actually stunt them forever.

"My fear lets them discover who they can trust. If they cry out in the night will someone dependable arrive or are they forced to face me alone," Pitch said as he waved his hand and ended the nightmare. "I keep the children in line, I give them a meaningful experience that they don't want to recreate, and that experience allows them to grow. I was doing just that, helping them grow and navigate the world around them, but then you lot began to shut me out- ensuring that a majority of the youth would never see what I had to offer. I was left only with those who never believed in you in the first place." he said before pausing to 'listen' to Sandy's argument.

"Oh, how right you are Sandy, I have still been able to make ends meet, thanks to my regular feeding supply. You and Tooth know more about that than the One Night warriors over here," Pitch commented, looking back to North and Bunnymund before taking in the sight of the globe. "Eventually though, my 'regulars' are all dried up, or worse. I take no pleasure in that, but you've all forced me to dwell where you dare not go."

"We get it," Jack said bitterly. "You've made your point and you've had your time of darkness. Nearly a whole year of it! But it's time to let up and let the real Guardians restore the balance as you said."

Pitch scoffed as his hands gripped the railings. He'd be lying if he said he didn't throw in a few curveballs of his own along the way, but most of the events of the year two-thousand-twenty had been in the works long before he had tried snuffing out the lights on his own several years ago.

"You know Jack, I'd love too. Really, I would, but I've got no claim to this mess," Pitch said watching a few more lights in the States go out. "If you are looking for someone to blame might I suggest having everyone else other than Jack pull out a mirror?"

"Are you really going to pin this back onto us?" The Rabbit shouted.

"You helped shelter most of them for the last few decades, did you not?" Pitch asked looking back to the Guardians briefly before turning his head to the globe again. "Maybe you aren't wholly responsible, there are certainly other factors on hand, but let us all be honest. Without me in the picture you are just spoiling the kids rotten, and because you allowed so many of the children in the last fifty to seventy years to never know a day of fear the adults that they grew into lack the empathy to care for the plights of others. They fail to understand the challenges of those who are deemed lesser. But I suppose you are all familiar with that concept too, aren't you?"

Guilt was evident on the faces of the original four, Pitch saw that plain as day. Jack on the other hand looked pissed. How could he not be? Of the five of them, Jack Frost was losing ground each year- if the weather patterns continued to trend the way that they were he'd be out of a job within the century. And then with there being no ice how could there be a man who lives on the North Pole? Or a rabbit who delivered eggs? Tooth and Sandy could still have their full-time jobs, but Pitch was already experiencing overtime.

"Congratulations, Pitch," Jack growled, triggering the man to look to the immortal teenager. "It looks like you've won. For now anyway."

Pitch half smirked at the comment. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? A dark and cruel world to feed on again while Moon's precious Guardians could only watch. He was victorious this day, this whole year actually but the winnings felt hollow. Perhaps because there was so much disparity. It was the degree of fear that was happening. Fear that could not be avoided for the little ones.

"So… what now?" Tooth asked as Pitch turned to admire the darkened globe again. He knew by the tone that the question wasn't directed at him. North was usually the brains of their little operation, but he had so much on his plate already.

"We can help deliver the gifts, mate. Isn't that right gang?" the Rabbit whispered, trying to console the weakened man.

Pitch inspected his fingernails as he slouched over the railings, waiting for the band of Guardians to send him away again. Or maybe for one of the more violent ones to take a crack at him again. Sandy remained close to his side, giving him the sentinel eye. Pitch rolled his eyes again.

"I'm perfectly aware that I could snuff out the lights right now," Pitch muttered, a questioning look appearing upon the little man's face and he chuckled. "I would have thought you would be relieved that I don't take interest in making things worse for you- but if you must know I'm not looking to take it all from you because it wouldn't be any fun. Not this time."

A firm hand was placed upon his shoulder and Pitch waited for the demand to get out, half expecting North to throw him over. He could find his way out, just as well as he could find his way in. The Boogeyman eyed Moon in contempt before standing to his full height and turned his gaze North who was smiling at him.

"What are you looking at, old man?"

"I was thinking I was looking at an ol' partner in crime, yes?" the cheerful man said, offering a smile. North had been on a rollercoaster of emotions, and he had too. But for the most part, Pitch just felt the ever nagging anger. "Idea. What if you helped with my day too?"

"WHAT?!" Jack and the bunny shouted in unison. The hummingbird looked more terrified than outraged at the suggestion. Pitch and Sandy meanwhile were beyond confused at the idea. North, with his hand still on Pitch's shoulder, shrugged and looked back two the outraged pair of guardians and shrugged.

"What? It is a good idea, no? Pitch is good on his feet, very sneaky too. I bet he could hide the most gifts under the trees this year!" North said, trying to sell the idea to everyone else. "What do you say, Krampus?"

Pitch's dull mineral eyes searched the most beloved guardian's eyes. There wasn't a hint of fear within his eyes, nor hesitation. Old Chris Cringle was serious about the offer. Knocking the hand off of his shoulder, Pitch quickly moved for the darkest point in the room to find his way home.

"I think the kids have had enough scares for one year, don't you?" Pitch called and fled the scene.


	2. The Rise and Fall of Krampus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief account for how Pitch was North's temporary right-hand demon on Christmas eve and how that arrangement came to an end.

Pre-RotG, a few centuries ago

North sat hunched over his workshop table as he tinkered with his toys. The yeti's were all hard at work building. It wasn’t toys that their work was focused on, they met that demand a few weeks ago. North wanted to expand their little operation into something global, and that required a much more impressive base than the cabin he was currently limited to.

North was so enveloped in his work he hardly knew that he was beginning to burn the midnight oil. And he certainly didn't notice the Nightmare King make his way into the room. 

Piecing together a mechanical nutcracker, North grinned with pride at the creation he was bringing to life. He swiveled his stool to reach for the paint and upon turning back to the desk he found himself face to face with Pitch Black who was holding the toy he had spent hours on making. 

"What are you doing?" Pitch asked, his tone expressing more annoyance than curiosity. His eyes fixated on the object before meeting the eyes of the bearded man. 

Nicholas St. North stared at Pitch in surprise. It was unexpected to have an audience with the Boogeyman, though it was unexpected to have any unexpected visitors. Phil was normally so good when it came to security. No matter. North would be more than pleased to take care of his guest. 

"Ah! You must be Pitch! I have heard a lot about you from Man in Moon! You have been very good at your job, so good that Man in Moon has to find balance!" North boasted as he stepped off from his stool and rounded the table, extending his hand on out to the sickly gray man. " I am North, Nicholas St. North and I am-"

"I'm aware of you. Our… mutual friend warned me that I would have some competition for occupying the minds and time of children, but I had to do the footwork on you myself, hence why I am here." Pitch said as he set the nutcracker down and moved past the man, ignoring the hand he offered to inspect a little wooden village. "Bit of a relief honestly. You can only scare them so many times before they get used to the dark, but now that there is some new blood around here I can really enjoy giving some good scares again," Pitch continued as he inspected a wooden figurine that resembled one of the other newcomers. A plump golden little fellow who was also a night owl when it came to their best work. That would be his next investigation "But I'll ask again, what is it that you are doing exactly?"

"Oh, I am making toys for the children!" North exclaimed as he wrapped an uninked arm around Pitch and led him to a pile of finished toys. "Wonderful new toys for their enjoyment!" 

Pitch eyed the pile of fancy junk in confusion. Painted wooden boats, ponies and dolls were all lined up neatly, ready for distribution. With one hand, Pitch gently peeled the man's hold off from him and moved closer to take a look at the toys and then focused on the man once again.

"Why toys though?" Pitch asked, looking to the white-haired man. "Surely there is something more useful for the children to have than toys," Pitch suggested as he began to take a lap around the room. “I have yet to meet the others but they seem to work with a purpose, the hummingbird woman, to my understanding, barters their bones with coin that they can use to buy goods with, the golden man actually provides comfort to the children when they sleep and the rabbit… Well to be perfectly honest I don’t know what the rabbit does,” Pitch admitted, as he leaned his back to the wall behind him.

North began to roar with laughter, actually doubling over, his massive arms holding his sides. Pitch wasn’t used to others laughing. Screams were much more familiar to him, so some concern came about, wondering if this new champion of children was defective or something else. 

“Mr. North, are you alright?” Pitch asked gently and North nodded enthusiastically. 

“You are a funny one Pitchner, I must let Bunny know what you said, perhaps I can introduce you two and you can ask him that yourself,” North said as he wiped his eyes. “Man in Moon does like to make everything mysterious doesn’t he?” North asked as he moved away to the far side of the cottage room where there was a stove. “We must talk more, I will answer your questions and you answer mine, yes? But first, some cocoa!”

Pitch was confused when he was presented with a warm mug of brown liquid, miniature pillows floating on the surface of the brew. Pitch’s look of aversion to the beverage made North chuckle once more.

“Hot cocoa and marshmallows my friend!” 

“It looks like mud,” Pitch muttered as he accepted the cup. Inhaling its scent he was surprised to find that it smelt quite sweet. Pitch sipped at the odd brew with hesitance and his eyes widened with surprise. It was the sweetest thing he had ever experienced. North could see the obvious delight and his grin widened as he set his mug down and moved to the table that the wind-up nutcracker was standing on. 

"I know you are a very strict man, Pitch, as you must be! Your job is very hard, to scare the little detis, why I know I could not do this task. My job, as all of our jobs, come from our centers," North whispered, and Pitch continued to listen while sipping his cocoa steadily, not dating to let his tongue leave the sweet nectar that was cocoa. "Man in Moon entrusted all of us with these responsibilities because of what we did in past life, and what we can offer in this life. Tell me, Pitcher, who were you before you became Pitch Black?"

This question made Pitch stop his intake of cocoa. Who was he before the moon awoke him from the eternal darkness. That picture was unclear to him. Bits and pieces were there, but for the most part he just remembered an odd mingling of fear and… something else. Something warm. 

Oh yes. That's right. His blood and other bodily organs spilling on the hard cold ground. 

"No one, I suppose," Pitch said gently as he set his emptied cup down. "Just some farmer who was out where he shouldn't have been."

North observed the ashen man with curiosity and shook his head in disagreement. He then began to wind up the invention on his desk. 

"You were obviously someone of great courage!" North bellowed as he turned the key over and over again. 'Man in Moon, he is very picky! Chooses his champions with careful consideration, and you were the first, making you-"

"An exception to that rule," Pitch muttered as he reached for North's long-abandoned cup to claim for himself. "Or perhaps he started implementing that rule because of me," Pitch whispered and he raised the cooled mug of cocoa to his lips but North continued to shake his head in disagreement. 

"Man in Moon does not make mistakes. You will see Pitch," North said, beaming with a radiant joy as the gloomy figure enjoyed the sweet drink. Tooth would be quite upset to know that someone might enjoy sugar more than he did. “Pitch, my friend, do you have plans this holiday season?”

Pitch blinked in surprise at the question as he quickly set the cup down and pushed the second emptied mug away. Clearing his throat Pitch shook his head. He did hope to try to gain a few scares that night but it was becoming increasingly difficult to earn even a scream with so much wonder in the air. 

“N-no, nothing in particular,” Pitch lied as he stepped off of the stool. “A quiet night in I think, maybe draft up some new scares to welcome in the new year. I should let you get back to your job though, thanks for the mud sugar,” Pitch said quickly stepping for the shadows again but the large hands seized the Nightmare King by his shoulders and pulled him back aside positioning him before the nutcracker tow that was walking in circles on its own. Pitch tilted his head in curiosity at the sight.

“That is good to hear, but I have a better plan,” North said, wrapping an arm around the Boogeyman again. “I say you should spend Yule with me!” Pitch raised his brow at the offer. 

“You can’t be serious,” he murmured. “To my understanding, you and that rabbit only get one night a year to really make your magic. Why would you consider sharing something so vital? Especially with me, why, that makes as much sense as letting that Frost fellow take lead in the summer solstice,” Pitch pointed out making the Wonder Guardian laugh. 

“Maybe, but I’ve come to find that the little detis are expecting the gifts even after being little…”

“Monsters?” Pitch suggested, seeing that the Guardian was struggling to find the words to insult the ones he was sworn to protect. North nodded and Pitch released a heavy sigh. “I don’t see what you want me to do about it…”

“Ah, but you do what you do best. You scare them! Tell your dark stories, threaten that you’ll be back for them next year to steal their gifts, or throw them in a sack and beat them with a prickly branch!” North shouted happily while Pitch just stared at the man in horror. “That is what you do, yes?”

“No, that is not what I do,” Pitch grumbled as he moved a hand over his face, massaging his eyelids in hopes of keeping the oncoming stress-induced headache at bay. Lifting his hand up to see the still enthusiastic North, Pitch sighed in defeat and nodded. “Fine. I will join you for your holiday, but for the love of the night sky, please leave the scaring children to me.”

\--

Pitch arrived at North’s workshop a few short nights later to join Nicholas St. North on his crusade of spreading joy and cheer to the children of the world. Pitch dressed as he would any other night, but the Guardian of Wonder looked as though he was delivering gifts to noble families of old, with a decadent red and white ensemble, his ushanka bearing a silver insignia of his personal symbol, a compass. Silver bells and chains hung from his coat. The magnificence of the garbs suddenly made Pitch feel as though he was both unprepared and underdressed for the evening, but North assured him that was not the case and presented Pitch a pair of gold bracelets to wear, a singular line of chains dangling from each of them. Pitch stared at the items in awe. He didn’t know what to say as this was a first for the man. He had never received a gift before, and certainly never expected something so extravagant. 

“Let us go to my sleigh, everyone loves the sleigh!” North boasted as he led the way to the barn where the reindeer were kept, but Pitch remained outside of the doors, observing in silence as the yetis and North escorted the work animals to the seemingly ordinary wooden sled. “Pitch, come help with these animals,” North beckoned but Pitch scoffed at the directive.

“Only if you want to be a few deer short this night,” Pitch replied as he rubbed at the cuffs now on his wrists. “I have a way with animals. A way that usually results in them running away,” he warned. North nodded in appreciation of the information and he handed off the reindeer he had control of to a nearby yeti and approached the Nightmare King with a smile. 

“I think you may enjoy tonight, my friend,” North said before looking at the moon, forcing Pitch to stare up at bright and full moon as well. “Man in Moon thinks so too.” The statement caused the sullen gray figure to look back to the Guardian in confusion before looking back up to the moon again, waiting for their ‘god’ to speak to him as well, but no word came from the being. 

“Does he speak to you often?” Pitch asked gently and North shook his head.

“No, he didn’t say it, but I sense it,” North whispered as he slapped his large hands over his stomach. “I feel it in my belly!” North said, ending on a laugh.

A yeti cried out something in their tongue and North turned to the sleigh, grabbing pitch by his sleeve. “It is time! Let us be off!” North said with glee as he hauled Pitch over to the sleigh and pulled him into the seat. Without warning, North whipped the reigns and the animals were bolting forward, heading for a cliff. 

Pitch swallowed as he felt for something to hold onto. He was the spirit of fear for goodness sake, he shouldn't be experiencing the very emotion he stirred in others, should he? Genuine terror filled him as the beasts carried them off the cliff, careening towards the frozen floor before they changed course and soared into the air, and the man beside him was laughing up a storm. Pitch knew that as immortal as they were, death was still possible for them to achieve again, and if he were to meet the reaper for himself he had hoped it would not be from something as suicidal as riding off the edge of a cliff. Pitch breathed out in relief and eventually North stopped laughing.

The Boogeyman peered over the side of the sleigh to observe the earth below. It was a night of many firsts for Pitch, as he had never flown before. North seemed to pick up on the sense of wonder coming from the once fearful being. 

"Can you not fly?" North asked. Pitch rolled his eyes at the question. 

"Of course I can't fly… I can only travel where shadows lie," Pitch muttered as he folded his arms and faced forward again. Even with his sour temper, North did not lose his patience with the Boogeyman. 

"I only assumed you could because Sandy can…" North started with a shrug. Pitch cast his eyes to the man, his interest piqued, but he did not probe for more information as North was more than happy to continue the conversation. "Perhaps if you were to ask Sandy, he could show you." Pitch's eyes lowered at the suggestion.

"This may come as a shock to you, Nicholas, but I don’t think I am held in high regard among our contemporaries," Pitch admitted as he locked his eyes with the moon again and North chuckled in response.

"Nonsense! You are very important to the children and are well respected among the rest of us. You were Man in Moon's first, you helped pave the way for the rest of us." North said with a confident nod. "We are all connected, you know. We depend upon the children's belief in us, and it is because of the necessity of survival you instill into the children that we are able to provide hope, wonder, memories, dreams and so much more to the little ones! It takes fear to make one consider chasing the curiosity that leads to wonder, fear leaves lasting impact on the minds of children and-"

"I fail to see how hopes and dreams mix with fear," Pitch said quickly as he cast a temporary glance to the jolliest of the Guardians before looking to the moon again. Contemplating the words North gave, Pitch took the praise with a grain of salt. A century or two ago, he would agree with the Guardian, but as of late the fear he was able to distribute was somehow less potent. It wasn't just children grown up and over him. It was humanity as a whole. It seemed that with each invention the humans made the less necessary he became to their survival. Once upon a time he was the difference between life and death. Nowadays he was lucky to get a near death experience. There would always be fear, so he never had to worry about being out of a job. What he did worry about however was keeping up with the progress in a way that he could still be of guidance. 

"So how do you want to do this?" Pitch asked, breaking the silence he had created. "I'm not threatening the kids with a beating, but how do I know which ones are being good and which ones are not?"

"Ah! Reminder!" North shouted and handed off the reins to a now frantic Pitch and began to dig into his deep coat pockets and produced a pair of scrolls and traded the reins for the scrolls. "My friend, I present to you my new lists! My Naughty and Nice lists!"

Pitch didn't dare open the scrolls out of fear the wind might take them away. The wind could be mischievous like that sometimes. He held the parchment close to his chest as North turned the sleigh towards the ground, and what a relief it would be to stand upon the solid earth, though the comment of the Sandman being able to fly was not forgotten. 

The landing was harsh for the Boogeyman, but the sleigh came to a sudden halt and once the ordeal was over, Pitch planted his feet upon the snow covered earth. Still holding the scrolls Pitch opened the one that was labeled Naughty and a slew of names were written upon it. Glancing back to North with a look of suspicion, Pitch began to roll the scroll back up. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, Pitch. You are doing me a great service, though I must warn you, my list is much longer," North stated and having to see for himself, Pitch unfurled the Nice scroll and the names upon that list was at least three times the length of his Naughty list. Pitch smirked at the braggart and followed North into the first house.

\--

Scaring children on Christmas was a dream come true for Pitch Black. Truthfully he never expected to enjoy the night out with the Guardian but given the permission to terrify the little ones with warnings that he would return for them if the continued being naughty was a delight. It wasn't how his job was supposed to go, but complacency kills as he would say.

The best house of the night wasn't even caused by a scare however. Well, he did scare a young lad who had been rather nasty to his little sister, but it was the aftermath of the scare that sealed this odd deal for Pitch. As the boy cowarded and begged Santa for forgiveness the small blond haired girl ran up to Pitch and hugged his leg. 

"Thank you Krampus!" The small child cried happily making both North and Pitch stare at each other. North erupted into laughter as he saw Pitch's fearful expression.

"North, what do I do? How do I get it off?" Pitch whispered and the bearded man shook his head continuing to laugh. 

"Has no one ever hugged the Boogeyman before?" North questioned and knelt down to offer up a doll to the girl to hold. She looked to the doll then back up to Pitch raising her arms as though she was asking to be held by him. When he refused she eventually gave in and took the consolation prize of the doll and ran off to bed. 

Dusting off his leg, Pitch watched the child until she was out of sight. Initially, the action was rather off putting, but he felt strangely warmed by the simple act. And North saw that Pitch enjoyed the interaction. 

"You like it," North cooed as they left the house. "Admit that you liked being hugged. Mr. Krampus," North teased and Pitched, chuckled, reluctantly giving a nod. 

"Alright, alright already! It was… different, but don't you dare call me that name ever again!" Pitch warned playfully as North wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"I was thinking we could each have secret code names, actually," North joked. "Santa Claus and Krampus, it works, no?"

Pitch shook his head and smiled. "You're an idiot… But I will accept the title, only if we can do this every year!" 

"Haha! Yes! Every year we will reunite, Santa Claus and Krampus for the night!" North boomed as they returned to the slay. "Santa and Krampus forever!"

And so they did, each year for a hundred years Pitch would show up at the North Pole to warn children not to continue to go on their wicked ways or else they would have to deal with him again. The nice list was always longer then the naughty list but over time Pitch's tactics had become crueler. More wicked. 

It was no longer fair warnings of fixing bad behaviors, it became threats of kidnapping and potential harm. North had warned Pitch to calm down but his partner had assured him that it was an act- arguing that North provided that bit of material when they first met. But it wasn't an act.

In reality Pitch was beginning to starve for recognition again. The humans were changing. Changing drastically. So much to the point that they didn't seem to need fear to survive- and the other spirits saw this shift as well. They even began to antagonize him, chasing him away at every opportunity Pitch had. Christmas soon became the one night of the year that the children would be able to see that he was real, and he had to make a lasting impression on those young minds. 

...

The year was lost on Pitch. When you were as old as humanity itself time really had no meaning, but he marked the calendar well each year as to not miss the yearly sleigh ride with Nicholas St. North. 

Arriving to the North Pole, Pitch grinned seeing North prepare his ride. He had clearly upgraded the chariot, no longer wooden but opting for a metal design now. Sleek, shiny and new. Pitch rubbed his hands together, the golden cuffs on his wrists jangling as he did so, causing the Yeti's and North to look his way. 

"Oh this is exciting! I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were thinking about making a new sleigh!" Pitch shouted as he neared the huddled mass. "This bad girl must cut through the night better than Tooth's little darts. I can not wait to see how fast she flies!" Pitch said as North instructed the Yeti's to continue setting up the slay before approaching him.

"Pitch, let's us drink some cocoa, we need to speak in private," North ushered as he tried to lead Pitch back towards the workshop but the man was slippery from excitement and dare he say wonder of the new design. 

"Nah, forget the warm chocolate mud, I want to see your new toy!" Pitch said before taking a second glance at North's arms. He had always had some tattoos, but the man added two new ones, and they were the biggest designs yet. In big bold letters the words naughty and nice were displayed across the Guardians arms and Pitch cooed in awe. "Oh North, that is some serious stuff you have on your arms now, but I thought we both agreed that I'm the naughty one around here," Pitch said tapping North's right arm and grinned but his smile faded seeing how stern the normally jolly man was. "North… North, what's wrong?"

The man sighed heavily and led the Boogeyman away from the sleigh, not stopping until he believed that they were out of earshot for the Yeti's. 

"Pitch, you won't be joining me on this sleigh ride tonight," North said gently, both of his hands upon the shoulders of the man he was addressing. "Nor any other Christmas night from here on out."

Pitch's eyes widened with surprise as he backed out of the man's grasp shaking his head. He looked to the Yeti's who were clearly able to hear the conversation at hand before focusing back on North in disbelief.

"But you said that we would do this every year. You and me on this night, forever," Pitch murmured as North sighed heavily.

"I remember. But forever... it is a long time! Longer than I realized. And the times, they keep changing, and the children as well-' North began as Pitch continued to shake his head. 

"Don't you say it North, don't you dare say it," Pitch hissed bitterly. He had heard just about every spirit he crossed paths with inform him that his services were no longer needed. That HE was no longer needed. "I am begging you to just keep your mouth shut here, and we leave at once."

"I am only going to say that maybe on this night children shouldn't experience fear. Maybe this should be a day of pure wonder and joy, and not so much of fear and terror," North politely suggested causing the Nightmare King to turn away in anguish. "I can take you on a ride another night Pitch but I must provide the children’s toys tonight!"

"And what of those who do not deserve gifts?" Pitch asked bitterly, turning to face the man in red again. "Hmm? Are you going to reward their bad behaviors as well? Or are you going to allow them to stop believing in you too?" Pitch pressed and North shook his head at the question. 

"The naughty list remains intact, but we are just going with a new direction," North replied as he produced a lump of coal from his pocket and held it out to the Boogeyman. "The naughty kids will get this in their stocking, as a warning!"

Pitch stared at the material in confusion. He was being replaced with a flammable rock? Pitch grabbed the carbon element and crushed it in his hand, throwing the remains down into the snow, trying to find the right words to address the Guardian but it was clear that North's mind was made up. 

"So much for us being all connected I suppose," Pitch muttered as he removed the golden ceremonial cuffs that North had gifted him with a century ago. "It was a gas while it lasted but I knew that eventually the Guardian of Wonder would grow bored of me as well," he said as he dropped the cuffs within the snow, glaring at the mane with his pale silver eyes. "Goodbye, North, and enjoy your coal," Pitch growled before he slinked off into the darkness, not seeing the look of disappointment on North's face as he picked up the well cared for cuffs from the snow.


End file.
